bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Commitment Determination
"The Commitment Determination" is the twenty-fourth episode and season finale of the eighth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, May 7, 2015. Summary Sheldon pushes Leonard and Penny to choose a dating|date for their wedding and deals with a crisis in his own relationship with Amy. Raj wonders about his compatibility with girlfriend Emily and the Wolowitzes want Stuart to move out. Extended Plot Sheldon and Amy are making out on the couch. Amy can't believe that it's been five year|years since their first dating|date. Sheldon agrees and then asks if he should start watching The_Flash_(2014_TV_series)|the new Flash Television series. Amy loses her smile and asks if that was what he was thinking about. That was one of many things replies Sheldon. Was he thinking about Amy? He was thinking about her because he was going to ask her if he should watch the television show. Sheldon tries to kiss her again and Amy waves him off. Sheldon as usual misinterprets her and says that she Murder|killed the Mood_(psychology)|mood. She protests that he killed the mood talking about the Flash. Sheldon feels that weighing the pros and cons of starting a new television show is very important because it will go on for years and Sheldon is wrestling with a big commitment_issue|commitment issue. "That's the commitment issue is wrestling with?" asks a disturbed Amy. Amy asks him, "Sheldon, do you understand the irony of your fixation on a man with super-speed, while after five years, all I can get out of you is a distracted make-out session on a couch?" Sheldon is still not good with irony, but can occasionally get better with Sarcasm|sarcasm. Can Amy do that? "Oh, sure I'd love to," quips Amy. Sheldon then tells her to start whenever she's ready. Raj and Emily are looking around the comic book store as Stuart tells them he is closing up early. Bernadette is serving meat loaf and you don't have to not ask him twice. Emily picks up a severed head with pins sticking out of it and asks Raj if it would have a great Incandescent light bulb lamp|lamp for her bedroom. Raj is more of a Pottery Barn or a Crate and Barrel type of guy. Due to his lack of enthusiasm, she starts to put it back; however, Raj doesn't want her to and then offers to buy it for her. "Sold", shouts Stuart. Emily tells him that he doesn't have to do that. Stuart pipes in that there are no returns. Leonard and Penny are coming up the stairs after visiting the Farmer's Market. Leonard had a really intense experience. After they picked up some vegetable|vegetables, Leonard was mugged by some baby animals at the petting zoo. Entering the apartment, Sheldon wants some help with his relationship dilemma with Amy; however, Leonard wants to first take care of his goat bite. Penny asks if he was talking just before she got anger|mad. Sheldon replied that he was. Penny remarks that that is probably the problem. Sheldon explains that he asked her about the Flash series while they were making out|necking like a couple of Hooligan_(disambiguation)|hooligans under the school bleachers. Penny tells him that the girl expects the attention to be on her when kissing her. Sheldon tells her that it was, since he did ask her about the Flash series. Penny turns the conversation over to Leonard who also starts talking about the commitment to watching years of a new series. "Smallville" almost killed Sheldon, him waiting ten years to see Clark fly. Penny jumps in, pointing out that he was talking about a TV show on their date night. Not just that, it was their fifth anniversary. Penny tells Leonard that what Sheldon did was more Stupidity|stupid than Leonard thinking that being bitten by a goat would give him the powers of a goat. Raj is helping Howardette with Dinner|dinner and talking about his twisted girlfriend Emily. She wants to have Sex|sex with him in a Cemetery|graveyard. Bernadette figures that everyone should do their own thing and doesn't see any harm in it. How about one Informed_consent|consenting adult and one man|guy who is afraid of being alone? Raj wonders of this relationship is right for him. Howard figures that he doesn't have the guts to breakup with her especially since she is willing to have sex with him. Bernadette doesn't think he will break up with Emily either. Raj reminds him that they have been complaining about Stuart living there and hasn't told him to move out. They also don't want to hurt somebody's feelings, which they did by laughing in Raj's face when he said he should probably break up with Emily. Sheldon, Leonard and Penny are having the dinner that Leonard cooked. Sheldon still hasn't heard from Amy in over day|24 hours. He thinks that she should have figured out she was wrong by this time. Penny agrees with Amy that Sheldon has been taking their interpersonal relationship|relationship too slow|slowly. After five years they haven't even sex|slept together. Sheldon calls that foreplay. He also insists that Leonard and Penny is also taking theirs slowly, so Penny waves her engagement ring under his nose. Sheldon doesn't understand and waves his hand at Penny in a similar fashion. Penny counters that they are not in a rush. Leonard and Penny explain that they are currently focusing on their career|careers. They will set a date when they are ready. Bernadette finds out that Stuart must have eaten her Yogurt|yogurt. It's time to kick him out; however, other circumstances kept them from doing it. Getting the comic book store running, the holiday|holidays, he was disease|sick. Howard says that he did not have jaundice, he always looks like that. They plan to talk to him that night. Howard is going to drop the hammer. Bernadette loves it when Howard takes charge. Howard indicates that Bernadette was the hammer, which does not impress Bernadette. While cleaning up dinner, Leonard asks Penny why they haven't picked a date. They are not in a rush, they are concentrating on their job and they are in a really good place. They haven't even discussed any wedding plans. Indoor, because Sheldon won't come to an outdoor wedding. Her Dad isn't paying for it, so they decide on a small one. Penny wants it in a Church (building)|church. Leonard wants it to be black tie. Penny wants butterflies released which Sheldon objects to. The wedding plans sound perfect, but they still don't have a date notes Sheldon. They both tell him to shut up. Starting their graveyard picnic, they have a beautiful moon, the tree and the grave of Elizabeth McNulty who died at the same age that Raj currently is. Emily feels like she is so alive there. She asks Raj if he's afraid of ghosts. He says no, and that he's more scared of her. Sheldon apologizes to the couple that he got them upset. Leonard thinks that it is good he got them talking about the wedding. Sheldon perks up that even when he is complaining he still ends up making the world a better place. Now he wants to tackle Leonard's whining and Penny's alcoholism|drinking problem. Penny now wonders why it's so important they pick a date. Leonard says that they love each other and it doesn't matter if it's tomorrow (time)|tomorrow or fifty years from now. Penny doesn't want them to wait until they are old age|old and gross. Then Penny sits next to Leonard and tells him that she is free tonight, and suggests that they go to Las Vegas|Vegas to get Marriage|married. Leonard is in complete agreement. They embrace, kiss and look very happy together. "After all these years," remarks Sheldon. He is very happy for them, but also wants them to get out of his spot. Howard sees Stuart arrive at their home. Howard tells Bernadette to be {firm and show no weakness. He leaves and Bernadette tells him to come right back. Howard asks Stuart to sit down and he agrees but first goes into the kitchen. He replaced Bernadette's yogurt and bought Howard his favorite Captain Crunch with Crunch Berries cereal. Bernadette mentions that he has been living there a long time. Stuart agrees and says that he may sell comic books, but the real Superhero|superheroes are sitting in front of him. Stuart gets a phone call from his father whom he thinks is going to wish him a Happy Birthday, but he can call him back. Finally the Wolowitzs serve Stuart a cupcake with a candle on top of it and sing Happy Birthday|"Happy Birthday" to him instead of serving him an eviction notice. Raj and Emily are making out, though Raj is distracted. Raj mentions that the two of them are very different people. Emily thinks he wants to break-up with her. Raj reacts that she is just dark on the inside and he is dark on the outside. Emily tells him that if he wants to breakup, he should do it and not make her do it for him. Emily has it all wrong because Raj is trying to get around to tell her that he loves her. Penny and Leonard are in his car on the way to Las Vegas. Penny finds a Denny's they can get married in that will serve them heart shaped pancake|pancakes. Leonard wonders if the gang will be mad at them. Penny tells him that it's only about the two of them. First they got together, then they got un-together and got to know everything about each other and now they have no Surprise (emotion)|surprises and no regrets. Leonard says, "No surprises." Penny adds, "No regrets." Leonard seems happy, but wants no secret|secrets between them and tells her about a drunk|drunken make-out session he had with a girl when he was out on the North Sea. To Penny she feels that he's trying to sabotage the wedding; however, Leonard just wants to be honest. Penny thinks she can get past it. At least they weren't engagement|engaged at the time. All of the excitement has died out in the car. She still wants to get married. Penny agrees that they love each other, but when Leonard calls it the happiest day of their lives, Penny asks him to not push it. Sheldon is Skype|Skyping with an unhappy Amy and both have been thinking about relationships. Amy says that being his girlfriend is so challenging both physically and Emotion|emotionally. She has been incredibly patient for years. Sheldon strongly disagrees. Amy says, "This isn't easy to say because I love you, but I need some time to take a step back and reevaluate our situation." Sheldon is shocked, but agrees. She says Parting phrase|goodbye and ends the call. Sheldon consults the Gollum statue on his desk. He reaches into the desk and pulls out a ring box with an engagement ring. "Well Gollum, you're an expert on rings. What do I do with this one?" he asks the statue, ending the season on a huge cliffhanger. Credits * Guest starring: ** Laura Spencer as Emily Sweeney * Teleplay: Chuck Lorre, Jim Reynolds & Maria Ferrari * Story: Steven Molaro, Tara Hernandez & Jeremy Howe Notes *'Title Reference:' The three unmarried couples consider commitment issues in their relationship; while Howard and Bernadette deal with Stuart living with them. *Taping date: April 21, 2015 *This episode was watched by 14.64 million people with a rating of 3.7 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 20.15 million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #1 for the week ending 10 May 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on May 7, 2015. *First screened in Great Britain on E4 on Thurs June 18th 2015 *IMDb user reviews http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3862738/reviews?ref_=tt_urv * Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index.php?p=500 * Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-8-episode-24-the-commitment-determination/ Critics *Jesse Schedeen for IGN - The takeaway from all of this is that there's definitely something wrong at the core of the Leonard/Penny romance, something that a quickie wedding certainly won't fix. It's a complex problem. And that's good. This show needs more complexity in its character dynamics....(T)here was definitely something sweetly tragic about a despondent Sheldon holding a conversation with his Gollum statue. It was an unusually somber but very effective way to close out the season. *IMDB user reviews http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3862738/reviews?ref_=tt_urv Trivia *This is the second episode that doesn't end with studio laughter since it ends in a serious note without a punchline. The first one was "The Comic Book Store Regeneration" (S8E15). *Sheldon was thinking about proposing to Amy, once again proving that even though Sheldon has commitment issues, he is somehow able to get over them quickly, or that he no longer has commitment issues with Amy and was ready to take the next step. *Stuart's middle name is revealed to be David by Howard. *Raj is only seen with the "Howardette" couple in the kitchen scene at the Wolowitz House in this episode. *Leonard's need to be honest also got the better of him when he confessed to Priya about kissing Alice in "The Good Guy Fluctuation" (S5E7). *Sheldon pushes Leonard and Penny to pick a date for their wedding after a whole season of never discussing any aspect of the wedding, other than waiting for Penny's brother to be released from prison, and Penny's mother believing that she's not pregnant|expecting. *Raj tells Emily that he loves her, but from earlier comments to Howard and Bernadette, he may just be scared to be alone, just like Stuart was in "The Desperation Emanation". *Sheldon asks Amy whether he should watch The Flash television show even though it has already reached the end of the first season. *While talking about Sheldon's fallout with Amy, he and Leonard bring up the anxieties he had to endure while watching "Smallville". *This episode is the second time one of the guys has wondered about the possibility of getting an animal's abilities from a bite. Raj mused eloquently about inheriting the abilities of a rat in "The Alien Parasite Hypothesis" (S4E10). *Second episode where a character finds out about a mistake Leonard made, causing him to ask what he should do about it leading to a response only applicable for future situations. First was "The Griffin Equivalency" (S2E4). *As Sheldon and Amy are making out on the couch, a "whoop" can be heard from two members of the studio audience. *The episode ends with Amy taking a step back from their relationship while Sheldon was planning to take a step forward; while despite still agreeing to get married, Leonard and Penny don't end up convinced about the idea. Furthermore, it's not ultimately revealed if Stuart was told to leave the house after Howard and Bernadette celebrated his birthday, nor if Emily forced Raj to tell her the truth after noticing he had a problem with her. **As a result, this is so far the episode with most cliffhangers in the series. *Amy only has two appearances at Apartment 4A with Sheldon in this episode: **1. She has one physical appearance with Sheldon on the couch in the opening apartment scene of this episode. **2. She has on appearance via Skype when she is informing Sheldon that she's going have some space from him at the ending apartment scene of this episode. *Despite some people including Mayim Bialik suggesting that they don't know the true story of Sheldon's ring and what it truly means, the writers at Comic-Con confirmed that it was definitely an engagement ring because Sheldon wants to move his relationship with Amy to the next level. *'GOOF:' Penny says that she never did anything like Leonard did on his North Sea expedition, but in "The Prom Equivalency", Penny does mention about making out with the high school football captain during one of the proms she attended even though they both had other dates. *Sheldon finally seems to be at a stage where he enjoys initiating kissing and being more intimate with Amy (touching her leg while they make out). Penny quipped that Sheldon would do that when he finally reached puberty. *Penny squealed after Leonard agrees and she knows that she is getting married. *At the end when Sheldon mentions and begins to pull out a ring, the gasps can be heard from the audience. *Amy shares no scenes with the seven other members of gang (Raj, the 'Howardette' couple, Stuart, The 'Lenny' duo, and Emily) throughout the rest of this episode. *In "The Bon Voyage Reaction" (S6E24) Leonard was concerned that he might get himself in trouble on the voyage. Penny assured him that if he was going to get in trouble it would be while he was still in town. Turns out he did get himself in trouble while away. *Emily shares no scenes with the "Lenny" duo, the "Howardette" couple and the "Shamy" duo in this episode. *Throughout the entire episode, Penny is seen wearing the same floral print blouse, shoes, and jeans she wore in "The Gorilla Dissolution" (S7E23). This, coincidentally, is the outfit worn when she and Leonard officially became engaged. **In addition, Leonard is also wearing the same pants, sneakers, and watch from that scene. *First stumble in the Shamy separation is the fault of Amy who unknowingly blocks Sheldon's marriage proposal to her. *Howard hints that Emily's father is deceased. That is when Raj is talking to him and Bernadette about Emily, Howard says "Well, if it’s her father’s grave and they didn’t get along, then you know she holds a grudge". *Bernadette and Howard are only seen at the Wolowitz House in this episode. *Raj and Emily are only seen with Stuart in the comic book store scene in of this episode. *Raj, Emily, Howard, Bernadette and Stuart share no scenes with Amy, Leonard, Penny and Sheldon in this episode. Quotes :(Sheldon and Amy making out on the couch) :Amy: Can you believe it’s been five years since our first date? :Sheldon: I know. Do you think I should start watching "The Flash" TV show? :Amy: That’s what you’re thinking about? :Sheldon: Well, one of the things. :Amy: Are any of them me? :Sheldon: Yes. I thought, “I can’t decide if I should watch the Flash TV show. I know, I’ll ask Amy.” Anyway.. :(Tries to kiss Amy). :Amy: What are you doing? :Sheldon: You’re right, you did kind of kill the mood. :Amy: I didn't kill anything. You did, talking about your stupid TV show. :Sheldon: Excuse me. Starting to watch a television show that might run for years isn't a decision you take lightly. I’m wrestling with a big commitment issue here. :Amy: Really? That’s the commitment issue you’re wrestling with? Sheldon, do you understand the irony of your fixation on a man with super speed, while after five years, all I can get out of you is a distracted make-out session on a couch? :Sheldon: Irony’s not really my strong suit. But I have been getting better with sarcasm, if you want to give that a try. :Amy: (sarcastically) “Oh, sure, I’d love to.” :Sheldon: Whenever you’re ready. ---- :Emily: If I stick a light bulb on this, wouldn't it make a great lamp for my bedroom? :Raj: You’re kidding, right? :Emily: Oh, is this freaking you out? :Raj: No, I guess I’m more of a Pottery Barn, Crate and Barrel kind of guy. Maybe Pier 1 if I really want to cut loose. :Emily: All right. Never mind. :Raj: No, no, no. Hey, you should totally get it. In fact, I’ll buy it for you. :Stuart: (enthusiastically) SOLD! :Emily: Raj, you don’t have to do that. :Stuart: Too late. No returns! ---- :Leonard: That was really intense. :Penny: Well, now we know. Next time we go to the farmer’s market, the order is petting zoo first, then buy vegetables. ---- :Sheldon: Amy’s mad at me and I’m not clear why. :Penny: Okay. Were you talking before she got upset? :Sheldon: Yes. :Penny: That’s probably it. ---- :(The scene at the Wolowitz kitchen where Bernadette is angrily stirring meat loaf stew in a saucepan while Howard and Raj are setting the table) :Raj: You guys ever notice that Emily has a bit of a twisted side? :Bernadette: (she's asking Raj crossly) You mean ’cause she has weird tattoos? :Raj: No, because she wants to have sex with me in a graveyard. :(Bernadette silently opens her mouth crossly and Raj looks at Howard). :Howard: (he's asking Raj with soft excitement) One more time? :Raj: She and I were supposed to watch the new Avengers movie tonight, but it was sold out. So I said, what else do you want to do? She said, let’s go to a cemetery and do it on somebody’s grave. :Howard: Like, a random person or somebody she knew? :Raj: What difference does it make? :Howard: Well, if it’s her father’s grave and they didn’t get along, then you know she holds a grudge. :Bernadette: (through her smile of fury) The only issue is that everybody has their own thing, and as long as it’s two consenting adults, I guess I don’t see the harm in it. :Raj: Well, what if it’s one consenting adult and one adult who pretends to consent because he’s afraid of being alone? :(Bernadette continues stirring the meat loaf stew with a little angry frown) :Bernadette: (snaps at him with double fury) Well, then I guess bring a blanket. The grass gets damp at night. :(Raj is sad while Howard has a shifty smile at Raj whilst he is dressing the salad) :Raj: I don’t know, guys. Maybe this relationship isn’t for me. (sits down) Maybe I should break up with her. :Howard: (chuckles) Right. You’re gonna break up with a girl who has sex with you. Can you believe this guy? :(Bernadette now strides up to her husband in small fury) :Bernadette: (she's still a tiny bit cross) I think if Raj wants to break up with a girl, he can do it. :Howard: (in a muttering voice) How are you saying that with a straight face? :Bernadette: (laughs loudly) I don’t know. :Raj: You guys are being jerks. :Howard: (sits down and puts the salad on the table) Buddy, other than Jenny Craig, you’ve never broken up with a girl in your life. :Raj: You’re one to talk. You’ve been complaining about Stuart living here for the past year. I don’t see you showing him the door. :Howard: That’s not the same thing. Emily’s a person. Stuart’s more like an infestation, something you spray for. :Raj: Baloney, okay? You two are as afraid of hurting someone’s feelings as I am. :Bernadette: (with an extremely cross smile) That’s not true. We were just laughing right in your face. :(She touches Raj's shoulder for a second and exits the kitchen). ---- :Penny: Okay, I don’t think she’s wrong about you going too slow in the relationship. :Sheldon: Too slow? :Penny: Yeah, you've been going out for years. You haven’t even slept together. :Sheldon: That’s right. It’s called foreplay. And I could make the case that you two aren't moving forward in your relationship. :Penny: Uh, hello. (Waves hand with ring). :Sheldon: Hello. (Waves his hand in a similar fashion) :Penny: No, Sheldon. We’re getting married. :Sheldon: But, you've been engaged for over a year now and you don’t even have a wedding date. :Penny: Well, we will. We're just not in a rush. :Sheldon: Okay. :Leonard: We’re gonna set a date. :Sheldon: Okay, if you say so. :Penny: Good. :Leonard: Really good. :Penny: I’m focusing on my job. :Leonard: And weave been busy with our paper. :Penny: So busy. :Leonard: Yeah, we’ll pick a date when we pick a date. :Sheldon: Okay. :Penny: You know, I can see why Amy’s mad at you. :Leonard: Yeah, shut up, Sheldon. ---- :(The scene of a fierce Bernadette entering the lounge of the Wolowitz house while Howard is sitting on the couch with his laptop) :Bernadette: (she's asking Howard crossly) Did you eat all my yogurt? :Howard: (he's asking Bernadette rather shiftily) You mean the one that makes ladies do the thing that ladies pretend they don’t do even though they do? :(Bernadette is so very cross indeed with Howard's jokey question) :Bernadette: (she speaks with a huge angry whisper) You know which yogurt I mean. :Howard: (quietly and shiftily) I didn’t touch it. Must have been Stuart. :(Bernadette sighs angrily) :Bernadette: (she's extremely upset) Maybe Raj is right. Maybe it’s time we tell him he needs to move out. :(She slides down on the couch with extreme sadness) :Howard: We should have done it months ago. :Bernadette: (she is still very cross) I know, but his store was reopening, and then there were the holidays, and then he was sick. :Howard: Yeah, right. Sick. (He slams his laptop lid down with anger) He didn’t have jaundice. He just looks like that. :(Bernadette puts on angry smile, Howard rubs his hands on the top of his legs and then he rubs his nose with them and outs them down the top of his legs and starts thinking seriously to himself) :Bernadette: (she is still really sad and cross) All right, tonight’s the night. :Howard: Agreed. When he gets home, I’m dropping the hammer. :Bernadette: (she rubs his leg with joy) Oh, I like it when you take charge. :Howard: Oh, I’m not taking charge. You’re the hammer. :(Bernadette now says nothing and continues smiling with ginormous anger at what Howard had said) ---- :Leonard: So, why haven’t we set a date? :Penny: You know why. :Leonard: Well, of course I know why. But just for fun…why? :Penny: Not in a rush, busy with work… :Sheldon: Things are good right now. :Penny: Really good. :Leonard: You still want to get married, right? :Penny: Oh my God, yes. Why would you even ask that? :Leonard: I don’t know. Because we don’t have a date? :Penny: Well, you want a date. Pick a date. :Leonard: It’s not just the date. We haven’t talk about anything. Big wedding, small wedding, indoor, outdoor… :Sheldon: Outdoor? I can RSVP “no” right now. :Penny: Indoor it is. Big or small? :Leonard: Is your Dad paying for it? :Penny: I doubt it. :Leonard: Okay, two friends each. :Penny: All right, well I want it in a church. :Leonard: Fine. I want black tie. :Penny: Fine. I want to release butterflies. :Sheldon: Seriously? Airborne worms? :Leonard: Okay. Well, then it’s settled. Small indoor church wedding, black-tie, no butterflies. :Penny: Sounds perfect. :Leonard: Great. :Sheldon: You still didn't pick a date. :Penny: Stay out of it. :Leonard: Shut up. ---- :Emily: Mmm. It’s a beautiful night. :Raj: Oh yes, we've got the moon and the trees and… Elizabeth McNulty, who apparently died when she was the same age I am. :Emily: Makes you feel alive, doesn't it? :Raj: So does enjoying a meal at a well-lit restaurant, but here we are. :Emily: You aren't scared, are you? :Raj: Of ghosts, no. Of you, a little bit. ---- :Sheldon: Well, look at that. Even when I’m causing problems, I make the world a better place. Hey, next why don’t we tackle your penchant for whining and Penny’s love for the old glug-glug. ---- :Penny: Why is everyone so concerned with us setting a date? We’re committed to each other. We’re happy. A ceremony isn't gonna change anything. :Sheldon: So you’re never getting married? It’s his whining, isn't it? :Leonard: Sheldon, I’m not a whiner. :Sheldon: It’s amusing he doesn't hear it. :Leonard: Look, all she’s saying is that we are in love. So it doesn't matter if we’re getting married tomorrow or a year from now or fifty years from now. :Penny: Ew, 50? We’ll be old and gross. :Leonard: Yeah, but we'll be old and gross together ---- :Penny: (she is at looking at Leonard lovingly) Um, I’m free tonight. :Leonard: Are you saying you want to get married? :Penny: Vegas isn't that far away. :Leonard: I’m in. Let’s do it. :Penny: (Penny squeals) :Sheldon: After all these years. I’m really happy for the two of you. :Penny: Aw, thank you. :Leonard: Thanks. :Sheldon: Now get out of my spot. ---- :(The scene at the Wolowitz house of Howard shutting the drape and turning to his wife). :Howard: Bernie, Stuart just pulled up. :(Howard now tells his wife his plan) :Howard: So remember, the key is to be firm. Show no weakness. :Bernadette: (she is mega-fully sad) Right. :Howard: Good luck. :(Howard runs up the stairs and Bernadette now gets extremely angry). :Bernadette: (she yells to him with gigantic anger) Howard Joel Wolowitz, you get back here. :(Howard now turns back down the stairs in fury) :Howard: (he mutters with anger) Never should have told you my middle name. :(Stuart arrives excitingly) :Stuart: Hey, guys. :Howard: Hey, you got a minute? :(Stuart strides to the kitchen with his bag of goodies) :Stuart: Sure. Uh, let me just put this stuff in the fridge. I felt bad for finishing your yoghurt, so I bought more. And, Howard, your favorite fruit is in season. (he takes out a packet of cereal and shakes it to Howard) Crunch Berries. :(Stuart exits to the kitchen, Howard storms down onto the couch and Bernadette suddenly tells Howard off). :Bernadette: (she is still completely cross) Don’t let that sway you. :Howard: It’s hard not to. They taste so much better than real berries. :(Stuart returns to the lounge) :Stuart: What’s up? :Bernadette: (with a smile of firmness) So, we need to talk. :(The graveyard scene of Emily kissing Raj). :Emily: ''(concerned) You okay? :'Raj': I think we should talk. :(Emily gets more worried. Pan to the scene at the lounge of Wolowitz house of Stuart asking a happy question). :'Stuart': Is everything okay? :(Howard just had a quiet nod and Bernadette tells Stuart her speech)'' :Bernadette: Well, you’ve been living here a while now. :Stuart: I know. I may sell comic books at work, but the real superheroes are sitting right in front of me. :(Howard struggles with feeling proud by Stuart's remark and Bernadette now smiles proudly by this) :Bernadette: (happily) Yeah. :(Howard now has a smile of quick excitement) :Howard: His middle name is David. Go. :(Bernadette and Stuart now smile sweetly at each other. Now comes the graveyard scene of Howard holding Emily's hands while he talks to her) :Raj: (sadly) Look, I care about you a lot, but we are very different people. :Emily: (asking Raj crossly) Are you breaking up with me? :(Raj looks at Emily for a couple of seconds) :Raj: No, no, I’m just pointing out that you’re dark on the inside and I’m dark on the outside. :(Raj thinks for a bit and the scene pans back to the lounge of the Wolowitz house) :Bernadette: (informing Stuart sadly) So, anyway, what I’m trying to say is… :(Stuart's phone rings) :Howard: (informing Stuart) You need to take that? :Stuart: It’s just my dad, probably calling to wish me a happy birthday. :(Howard and Bernadette look crossly at each other for one second) :Stuart: I’ll call him back. :(He then claps his hands and asks Howard and Bernadette a quick question) :Stuart: You were saying? :(Both Bernadette and Howard are silently cross and they both say nothing. It now pans to the last graveyard scene where Emily is still very angry with Raj) :Emily: (sad with double anger) Look, Raj. Be honest with me. If you want to end things, just do it. Don’t expect me to do it for you. :(Raj thinks for a couple of second and she now tells he the truth) :Raj: End things? I’m trying to tell you that I love you. :(He starts kissing her again and the scene finally pans to the cupcake and candle scene in the lounge of the Wolowitz house) :Howard and Bernadette: (singing slowly to Stuart): Happy birthday to you. :(Stuart quickly blows out the candle, he twists himself while he looks up at Howard and Bernadette for a few seconds and both Bernadette and Howard now have quiet 'here we go again with Stuart not leaving us' expressions on their faces). ---- :(The scene of Leonard driving Penny to Vegas) :Penny: Wow, there’s a Denny’s in Vegas you can actually get married in. :Leonard: Doesn't sound very romantic. :Penny: Yeah, but we could get heart shaped pancakes. :Leonard: I’m sure we’ll find a decent chapel. :Penny: Yeah. This is crazy! :Leonard: I know! Do you think that people will be mad? :Penny: Maybe. But this isn't about them; it’s about us. :Leonard: It is. It is about us. :Penny: And you know what the best part is? We took our time. I mean, we met, we were friends for a couple of years, then we got together, and then we got untogether, then we worked out all our problems, and now we know everything about each other, we can just go forward with no surprises and no regrets. :Leonard: Right. No surprises. :Penny: And no regrets. :Leonard: Uh, well there’s one thing I feel I should tell you. :Penny: What? :Leonard: You know, so we can go into this with no secrets between us. :Penny: What? :Leonard: Remember, uh, a couple years back when I was on that research ship on the North Sea? :Penny: Yeah. :Leonard: Okay, well, there-there was a lot of drinking and craziness going on.. :Penny: No, you told me. :Leonard: Okay, um.. Well, there was this girl. :Penny: What did you do? :Leonard: Nothing, really. It was just kissing. :Penny: And then what? :Leonard: And then nothing. I stopped it. But it still bothers me…I wanted you to know. :Penny: All right. :Leonard: Did you ever do anything like this since we've been… :Penny: Nope, never. :Leonard: Oh, that’s too bad. :Penny: You know, can I ask you a question? :Leonard: Hmm? :Penny: Why are you telling me this now? :Leonard: Well, like I said, we’re about to get married and I want a clean slate. No secrets. :Penny: Really? Because to me, it’s seems like since we’re about to get married, and you’re trying to sabotage it. :Leonard: Would you rather I didn't tell you? :Penny: No, I don’t want there to be secrets between us. :Leonard: See, now I’m confused. I mean. What-what am I supposed to do? :Penny: Um, keep your mouth off other women. :Leonard: I can do that. Uh, uh, from now on this mouth, you and food, that’s it. :Penny: Okay. :Leonard: Yeah? :Penny: Look. Like I’m not happy this happened, but I think I can get past it. I mean, we weren't engaged at the time, and it was just kissing. :Leonard: Right. :Penny: Just kissing. :Leonard: It wasn't even very good. She was a smoker. I’d just been seasick… :Penny: Okay. That’s enough. Stop talking. :Leonard: So…we’re still getting married. :Penny: Yes. :Leonard: Because we love each other. :Penny: Yes. :Leonard: And today is the happiest day of our lives. :Penny: (Laughs) Don’t push it. ---- :Amy: (On Skype) Hello. :Sheldon: Hello. Listen, I've been thinking a lot about relationships and how difficult they can be and I think... :Amy: I've been thinking about them, too, Sheldon. Being your girlfriend is so challenging. Emotionally, physically, I've been incredibly patient for years. :Sheldon: Strongly disagree. Go on. :Amy: Okay, well…this isn't easy to say because I love you, but…I need some time to take a step back and reevaluate our situation. :Sheldon: Oh. :Amy: I hope you understand. :Sheldon: Okay. :Amy: Bye, Sheldon. (Amy signs off) :Sheldon: (Turning to the Gollum statue on his desk). Well, Gollum. You’re an expert on rings. What do I do with this one? (Takes an engagement ring out of his desk). Gallery FULL$.jpg|Graveyard picnic. Itsawrap..png|The Season 8 Wrap Photo. Ring.jpg|"What do I do with this?" S812.jpg|Emily wants to do it in a cemetery. S89.jpg|So guys, what's up? S87.jpg|Why don't you try sarcasm? I'm better at that. S86.jpg|Amy is mad at me. S85.jpg|Like Raj would break up with a woman who would have sex with him. S84.jpg|Emily and I are very different people. S82.jpg|Wouldn't this skull make a great lamp? FULL6.jpg|Celebrating five years together. FULL3.jpg|What are you doing tonight? FULL2.jpg|After five years, all I get is an awkward make-out session on the couch? Full1.jpg|Shamy make-out session. To30.png|Yes, it's been five years. To28.png|The Flash? TO27.png|Are you even thinking of me? TO26.png|Hold on a minute. To25.png|Sheldon wants to kiss her. Amy stopping it. TO24.png|I killed the mood? TO23.png|Don't you see the irony? TO21.png|Why don't you try sarcasm? TO20.png|Emily at the comic book store. TO19.png|Gotta close up. Bernadette's serving meat loaf. TO18.png|Wouldn't he make a great lamp for my bedroom? To17.png|Emily disappointed a Raj's lack of enthusiasm. TO16.png|I'll put it back. TO15.png|Discussing the attack at the petting zoo. TO14.png|Leonard has a goat bite. TO13.png|What's up with you and Amy? TO12.png|I'm tapped out. TO11.png|Fixing dinner at their new home. TO10.png|If you're both consenting adults... TO9.png|Emily wants to have sex in a grave yard. TO8.png|Like you'll break up with her. TO7.png|Discussing the dark Emily. TO6.png|Leonard made dinner - one carrot. TO5.png|Amy's right about you moving too slowly. TO4.png|You two are moving slowly too. TO3.png|Hel-lo!! TO2.png|Returning from the farmer's market. TO1.png|Hello? TO60.png|What do I do with this? To59.png|Hello...Sheldon. TO58.png|I've been thinking about relationships. TO57.png|I've been doing some thinking. TO56.png|Being your girlfriend is challenging. TO55.png|Physically...Emotionally... TO54.png|I need to set back and reevaluate the situation. TO53.png|Amy stepping back from Sheldon. TO52.png|I need to think about our relationship. TO48.png|Sheldon consulting his Gollum statue. TO47.png|We need to ask Stuart to move out. TO46.png|"You know which yogurt I'm talking about" Bernadette says crossly. TO45.png|Howard asking "The kind of yogurt women don't want to talk about?" TO44.png|We need to ask Stuart to leave. TO43.png|I like it when you're taking charge. TO42.png|Cleaning up dinner. TO41.png|Counting off the reasons we haven't chosen a date. TO40.png|Really good place. TO39.png|Why would you even say that? TO38.png|Pick a date. TO37.png|I want black tie. TO36.png|I want to release butterflies. TO35.png|You still haven't picked a date. TO34.png|Do you realize the irony of idolizing a man with super speed and our relationship's pace? TO33.png|Shamy make out session. TO32.png|Amy happy. TO31.png|Amy is finally making out with Sheldon. To30.png|Sheldon likes making out. To29.png|What about the Flash? To28.png|The mood is dying. TO27.png|Are you even thinking about me? TO26.png|Hold on! To25.png|Sheldon wants to keep kissing. TO90.png|Are you breaking up with me? TO89.png|You're dark on the inside and I'm dark on the outside. To88.png|So what's up, guys? To87.png|It's my dad, calling me to wish me a "Happy Birthday". To86.png|Talking about breaking up. TO85.png|If you want to break up, don't make me do it. To84.png|Break up? I want to tell you that I love you. TO83.png|Kissing after professing his love. TO82.png|Birthday cupcake. TO81.png|Stuart - happy at last. TO80.png|We can get married at a Denny's. TO79.png|This is CRAZY!! TO78.png|Happy couple on the way to Vegas. TO77.png|Leonard is very happy. TO76.png|Penny is happy, too. To74.png|No surprises! No regrets! To73.png|What did you do? TO72.png|Yea, I remember the boat trip. To71.png|There was this girl... TO70.png|What happened. TO69.png|Don't kiss other women. To68.png|This mouth is now for you and food only. TO67.png|I guess I can like with it. TO65.png|We weren't engaged. To64.png|Not as happy heading to Vegas. TO63.png|The happiest day of our lives. TO62.png|Don't push it. TO61.png|Stuart replaced some groceries. TO60.png|What do I do with this? To59.png|Good-bye, Sheldon. TO58.png|Disagree. TO57.png|I need to take a break. To117.png|Now get out of my spot. To116.png|Wine in a cemetery. To115.png|You, me and the late Elizabeth McNulty. TO114.png|Doesn't this make you feel alive? TO113.png|I'm sorry if I upset you. TO112.png|Graveyard picnic. TO111.png|Imagine. Even if I'm a problem, I make the world a better place. TO110.png|Let's discuss Penny and her glug-glug problem. TO109.png|No, we're good. TO105.png|Penny squealing that she's getting married. TO104.png|Vegas isn't far. To103.png|Celebrating their decision to get married that night. TO102.png|Lenny is getting hitched. TO101.png|Thank you, Sheldon. TO100.png|Stuart is home. To99.png|Letting Bernadette bring down the hammer. TO98.png|"Howard Joel Wolowitz, you get back here!" Bernadette shouts angrily. TO97.png|Howard grumbling "Should have never told her my middle name". To96.png|Howard's favorite fruit is in season. TO93.png|You guys are the super heroes. AmysRing.png|Amy's engagement ring. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4964-s8-discussion-thread/page-599 Taping Report by Michy Geary Category:Season 8 Category:Season finale Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Shamy Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Emily Category:Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Transcripts Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Penny's Short Hair Category:Skype Category:No time passes during summer hiatus Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Birthdays Category:Penny has a job Category:Stuart Category:Wolowitz House Category:The Flash Category:Spring episodes